


A Tiny Sweetheart

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I love her, Valentine's Day, im also sorry for being inactive, peridot is the best in this, sfw, shes a good artist btw, sweet stuff, this is also a rlly early valentine's day fic, v sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Such a tiny being, Peridot holds a lot of love for Jasper but how will she express it in her own way?Having a tad bit of information from Amethyst on human gestures about this day of love, (as well as her own information) Peridot decides to give her a nice treat.





	A Tiny Sweetheart

Sitting alone in the barn, Peridot laid on her belly with a orange crayon in hand along with the box of other colours by her side. Humming with delight, she proceeded to scribble on the large sheet of paper before she sat up with a tiny grunt. Her gaze settled onto her tiny masterpiece and proudly, she flashed a wide smile, unable to stop giggling. Jasper was absolutely going to love this! A handmade drawing, just by Peridot herself, with both the two gems on the sheet of paper hugging each other. Hearts surrounded the two illustrated gems on the paper and proudly, Peridot examined her works a bit longer before she held the paper up. So now that this was done, what else was to follow? 

It wasn't windy out so she didn't have to worry about the paper flying away but she decided it would be best to cautiously roll it up and put an elastic band around it so that's what she did; the tiny gem searched about the barn, trying to find any type of string, band, or really, anything that she could tie. Oh! A ribbon? Lapis must've left this laying around on one of her unfinished meep morps but... seeing that Lapis was gone on vacation, she decided to take the ribbon and go back to her own meep morp. Rolling up the paper with caution, she wrapped it up with the ribbon and neatly tied it in a bow before snickering at her work. Perfect.

"I know she's absolutely going to love this. I know it! But it just isn't enough. I know there's more stuff around here I can get for her..." she murmured and pondered for a moment. That's when it struck. Flowers and chocolates. Right. But what type of flowers would Jasper like? Oh. This wasn't easy anymore. Now she was thinking about the type of chocolate she'd like as well. Dark chocolate? White chocolate? Milk chocolate? Chocolate with nuts, fruit, or cheese?!- Wait. Not cheese. That was just plain disgusting. But if it existed and Jasper would like it, she would get it for her. Grabbing her corn basket from the back of the barn, she went to place her neat piece of paper inside. Not taking any longer, she took a secret stash of money from a hay bale in the back of the barn as well, quickly stuffing it into her pocket. Lapis wouldn't mind if she borrowed some money, would she? She'd just lie and say it was for some type of meep morp. A tiny hum came from the tiny gem as she proudly puffed her chest out, heading toward the local supermarket. Just hopefully they had many things for this amorous month- even though they weren't going to be engaging into anything relatively lewd. Or what Peridot figured so. Either way, she began to make her way to the supermarket, strolling along with delight and happiness.

Exiting the store, she had her corn basket filled with /anything but/ corn. Instead of corn, it was chocolates and flowers. Many little gifts for Jasper. There was even a little charm in the bottom of the basket. But either way, every single cent she had was gone as she calculated the prices of everything (and added up the taxes) and made sure they were picked out with love and care. Flowers of many colours, shapes, sizes and heart shaped boxes of chocolates that were in many shapes, sizes, and flavours. Now the deed was to deliver everything. So nervously, she cleared her throat and began walking toward the temple. Now that it was the time to initiate the deed, she felt increasingly nervous. Why, though? Did she figure she was going to be rejected? So what if she was? If she got rejected, she had lots of chocolates to herself.. and the flowers she could simply plant if Jasper didn't want them... but now that she was thinking about this, she was beginning to feel sick. Urgh. Slowly, she trudged up the steps toward the temple and glanced inside, noticing no one was around but Jasper. She looked like she was having a rather good time sunbathing beside the window... and she really had to disturb that peace just to give her something dumb? Maybe it was just best she turn back. A sigh came from the tiny gem and she felt her frown deepen before turning around.

Before Peridot even got the chance to walk down the steps, she heard the door open and felt a set of eyes staring at her. Oh. It was... Jasper. Nervously, her eyes met the gaze of the quartz and timidly, she flashed a smile.

"What are you here for? And what do you got in there? Looks kinda... nice. Aw, fuck, are you in love with someone here? I'm sorry but everyone is gone. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. All gone. You might want to-"

Peridot held out the basket silently and nudged the quartz with it. Her face was burning hot and her lips pursed with embarrassment. "Take it," she muttered.

"... for.. me? Oh, come on, you're joking."

"I'm. Not. Joking."

"Aw... you're so sweet... come on in here you lil' fuckin' stupid dork. Come in and sit with me. I'll look through everything with you, alright?"

With excitement, Peridot followed the quartz inside before they sat in the sunlight shining in through. The tiny gem placed the basket down and sat from the opposite side of it, glancing toward Jasper shyly. "I got everything for you today and I even made you that special little card... I just thought of you on this day and you know... I learnt that humans celebrate Valentine's Day by giving gifts such as flowers, heart-shaped things, and chocolates to people they love and I really love you, Jasper. I hope you know that," she mumbled, watching the quartz blush rather darkly before beginning to purr. This was good. 

Taking out a pretty bundle of flowers, she examined them with curiosity and flashed a wide grin. "That's so sweet. I didn't even think you were capable of doing such a thing," the quartz barked out a laugh, taking out a flower from the package before leaning over and neatly fixing it into Peridot's hair. "You're so cute. It's hard to think that you were once so intimidating and harsh..." she let out a soft hum and made Peridot snicker.

"The same applies to you."

"Shut up," Jasper scoffed, "I'm still harsh and intimidating."

"You really think so?"

"Don't challenge me," the quartz playfully grinned and she laid the flowers aside before taking out a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Curiously, she tugged at the neat ribbon on the box, making Peridot laugh in response. What was so funny? She was trying to open it and it wouldn't open! At all! Weird. "Now come here and open this for me," she mumbled.

"Pull up on the ribbon, Jasper."

Jasper pulled up on the ribbon and the top of the box slid off with ease. Oh. So the ribbon was just fake and glued on? Examining the writing and symbols on the inside of the top, she smiled a bit and took out a tiny caramel chocolate, popping it into her mouth and tasting it. Mmm... the chocolate melted in her mouth as soon as it touched her tongue. With delight, she purred even louder and chewed the sweet in her mouth before swallowing and licking her plump lips. Taking out the same type of chocolate, she glanced toward Peridot. "Open up," and with that, the tiny technician obliged.

Reaching out, Jasper gently held onto the chocolate before she popped it into Peridot's mouth, smiling softly and snickering a bit in response. By the look on Peridot's face, she didn't seem to enjoy the chocolate as much as what the quartz did. What a shame because that chocolate was delicious! Closing up the box, Jasper placed it down and glanced into the basket. One last thing to look at. The thing Peridot had drew. With curiosity, the quartz examined the neat bow and she glanced toward the tiny gem, squinting a bit. "And do I pull up on this bow as well?"

"Nope. Pull on the little string," Peridot instructed and with that, Jasper was bound to listen.

As the quartz unfolded the paper, she examined the drawings inside and flashed a sweet smile, letting out the loudest purr possible. She decided it would be best to read the cheesy lines outloud. Oh, wasn't Peridot ever going to be embarrassed now.

 

"Roses are supposed to be red, violets aren't really blue, I don't know how to write a poem, but I love you. You're the best quartz i've ever laid eyes on, Jasper. I love you a lot and I really want you to be mine so will you be my girlfriend? It's okay if you don't want to be. I just really like you. No matter what, you big, stupid, clod. Yeah. Clod. I said it. Sincerely, Peridot. I love you a lot, Jasper. Lots, lots, lots, and lots," she finished reading, glancing up and noticing Peridot was beginning to nervously fiddle with her hands. Aww. Poor thing. "You know what? You're really good at writing and illustrating. Very... it's... something.."

"Thank you," Peridot mumbled quietly.

"And you know what? Yes. I /will/ be your girlfriend. Now get over here, you /clod/ and give me a big kiss," and quickly, Peridot let out an overjoyed cry before tackling her new girlfriend in a hug. Tightly, she nestled close toward the quartz and pressed a kiss to her cheek to only have it returned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jasper. I love you."

"Oh? And I love you more," she widely grinned.

"So are we going on a date tonight?"

"First... educate me on this stuff." Oh. Jasper was /so/ in for a long explanation now.


End file.
